


【梅林/迦尔纳】语境之内

by ssseeet



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssseeet/pseuds/ssseeet
Summary: *为了给话语找到语境而开的毫不色情的没有诚意的车。这辆假车本质上是为了表达我对某些英灵的看法，只能算是对状态的表述而不是对开车这个动作的表述。看了一整天哲学的终产物，本身是我的不能算哲学的哲学的集合体。有感觉了就说骚话，图个开心。
Kudos: 3





	【梅林/迦尔纳】语境之内

“我们可以暂停一下，”梅林说，他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，鼻腔里有什么凝成实质的东西，引诱他不断地深入进去，“你来想象这样的物体，汤圆和它的芝麻，盒子本身和它的盖子，镜框和镜面本身——二是否就在此时化成了一？独立地去想像它们，甜食，容器和镜子。”他略显沙哑的嗓音听起来美妙极了。“以及，我和你，我们。”

“我想这不一样，”迦尔纳有些颤抖，他的喉咙干得要命，身体却清晰地明白，这不是渴求水分的时候，梅林的念头对这个时刻来说，实在是毁灭性的，“这并非二和一的关系。你不过在用不同的言语描述相同的客体罢了，即便那个思维钝化的主体，即我，而非我们，也不会不假思索地认同你。”

“包容，契合，嵌入。你知道我说的是什么意思。包容我的你，契合的我们，嵌入你的我。这就是我们，我们是一。”梅林说，他只是把长发从碍事的地方抚开。

迦尔纳有些受不了了，他兀自扭了扭腰，快乐的感觉从尾椎直冲上头顶，仅仅是这么微小的刺激也有那么巨大的影响，他更期待梅林从他的蠢问题中跳脱出来，还是做他该做的事情。

梅林不再钻牛角尖，他收紧了手臂，身体却猛然回撤，迦尔纳咬着牙呼出了声，在即将分离的一瞬间，又一冲至顶，愉悦随着意义的丧失冲破头顶，空间收紧，分离再化为同一。

“那个时候，就是二，这个时候，则是一。”梅林说，他重新拾起自己的问题，自顾自地回答道，迦尔纳不想思考他的逻辑，但梅林总能逻辑自洽，无论在什么时候，他都能找出漂亮话来把别人绕晕。人，是梅林的观察物。梅林，也是人的观察物。

分离，契合，二，一。过程在不断地被重复，但得到却从未被重复，人类在掷骰子，永远不会被观测的点数，是愉悦的终值。

梅林抽离，下滑。迦尔纳回收了距离，他觉得，此时说不定才是一，物的同一，精神的同一，感情总是后冲动一步显现在心中。不过无所谓，只要一直在就好。

“在你眼中，我是什么颜色？”迦尔纳使劲克制住自己想要勾起来的手指，梅林的肩膀光滑白皙，他可不想在上面留下痕迹——梅林或许不是这样想的，他更加卖力地抽插，整根没入迦尔纳的身体时，迦尔纳便再也无法控制自己的手指。他们必然互相留下痕迹，陡然收紧的呼吸和腰腹，力量本来无需控制，美丽本身难以被摧毁，伤痕会让它更加美丽。

梅林没有停顿，他喜欢在情动的时刻思索，性不仅给他带来快感，还给他带来智慧。或者说，问题的本身就是答案。“强烈对比的白。神圣不可侵犯，第一眼看过去就想到了黑。反面的典范。”他说，他不急着满足迦尔纳的臀，优先回应迦尔纳的吻，迦尔纳松了一点，手指撤回来，抚摸、揉捏他的乳头，胸膛顶在一起，肌肉摩擦燃烧热度，他就忍不住呻吟出声。“那我呢，迦尔纳君。”

“边界模糊的白。”迦尔纳说，他的腰极大程度地折起来，穴内每一寸褶皱揉起的快感把他带上天堂，他推着梅林的胸膛意图让两人分开一些，但其实只是更加挤压存在于可握的实之间的虚。“柔软，细致的纯白，那白色总是让人想到婚礼，殿堂，还有粉色——啊——”纯白的粉色。他随着梅林的动作喘息起来，他们之前充斥着各种纯粹的冲动的感情，所有的见解都自行消失。

极致深黑的白，浅淡粉嫩的白。白色构成的大背景下，白色的肉体和白色的欲望相激，才是这场性事的本真面目。

“施舍的英雄。”梅林的视线落在迦尔纳的腰腹，白皙的皮肤上爬着粉色的蛇——欲望的满足和永不满足的快乐总是造成这些东西。但这造就了他们，同一的“我们”。“你的性也可以施舍吗？”他把迦尔纳的名字在舌尖把玩，然后送入迦尔纳的口中，指代某个自我的符号竟然也给予人等同于冲撞腺体的快感，迦尔纳的精液喷在他的腹部，白色的肉体染成诱人的粉色。

“假如这是你的祈求。”迦尔纳用尽力气拥抱他，也只能把头勉强抬至他的下巴，他轻轻地啃咬梅林的下巴，这当然只会让梅林兴奋地送他进入更加空虚的快乐的殿堂，“虔诚的祈求，衷心的希望，不是一时兴起，不是见色起意。我无法拒绝——对——你祈求，我施舍。”他的腰彻底软了下来，梅林的呼吸不太顺畅，他也需要张大了嘴才能汲取勉强满足自己的空气。“我累了。”他说。

梅林按在迦尔纳耳边的手收紧，他低下身子贴着迦尔纳的耳朵吐气，“这是你的诉求，英雄。我向你祈求，你却只表达诉求。”梅林把自己抽离，一分为二，他的长发随着身体的动作落下来，迦尔纳的长腿在他腰间收紧，他们错开脸，鼻尖的热气呼入对方的发间。“你的爱呢，我的英雄？”梅林问。

“我不施舍爱，我只表达爱。”迦尔纳竭力使自己放松，梅林的阴茎紧贴着他的股沟，热量还让他不能自持，他渴望永远这样下去，但也希望马上摆脱。“我爱你。”他说。梅林的手指没入他的头发，梅林的头发包裹他的手臂。他们在此刻仍然成为同一。

“我爱你。”

梅林射精。他闷哼一声，然后轻轻地笑起来。他的身体逐渐变得松散，柔软，紧密贴合迦尔纳的躯体，他们同时松了一口气，互相融化在对方身体里。

迦尔纳也射精了。

“精液是白色的。”梅林说。

我一次一次地来这里欣赏迦尔纳先生。

我愿意把手头上的几个闲钱为了他扔进这个无聊的寂寞的地方。迦尔纳先生可不是寂寞无聊的人。我爱看他扎着头发摇头晃脑地唱歌的样子，迦尔纳先生总是穿着领口过低的v领衬衫，他的皮肤病态的白，身体又病态的瘦，这让他的身体曲线极度的细长，他坐在高脚凳上，握着麦克风低低地吟唱，在昏暗嘈杂的酒吧里听他的声音，对精神是享受，对肉体是折磨。我爱看他抱着吉他弹奏舒缓的过场音乐，好像抱着心爱的姑娘。我喜欢看冬天的迦尔纳先生，他的耳朵被冻的红彤彤的，揉着手指头跳脚的样子真是可爱。

我总是遇到迦尔纳先生，这并不是 。


End file.
